A Proposal
by Makiie
Summary: [[EXB, BPOV]] Complete and utter fluff. Exactly what the title suggests. [[one shot]]


**A/N: **I was in the city over my winter break and we passed the Rockefeller ice rink. They were changing groups and suddenly this guy got down and asked this girl to marry him. It was so romantic! And of course, being in a good mood today, I decided to write some pure E & B fluff. A bit different from my normal angst, but I'm in a _very _good mood.

And yes, I know that technically, this would be months after graduation, and therefore Bella's Carlisle deadline. In this, Bella's taken the Edward route. I mean who wouldn't if given the choice?

Also, since I'm going on this timeline, the Plaza would probably be open again by then.

**Disclaimer: **Bella and Edward? Nope, not mine. New York? Not mine either. The following combination of the two? Totally mine.

I think I should've been suspicious when Edward first proposed the idea of going to Jacksonville for a weekend. Especially when Charlie agreed.

Over the past months, Edward had slowly begun to get to the point where Charlie would let him take me further than a hundred feet or so from our house. This was one of Charlie's new stipulations after having found out about my motorcycle. Of course, he needed constant reassurance from Alice and or Carlisle that we would be chaperoned. I think he was still waiting for us to disappear again.

Edward had notified me of this plan one Friday afternoon while I was struggling to get a new recipe to work. I had only raised an eyebrow and snorted. Looking dejected, he had countered with a "Why shouldn't we? Those tickets are going to waste." He knew I hated waste. What a cheater.

"For one thing, Florida is called the Sunshine State for a reason. Just in case you forgot that," I replied snippily, "And for another, what makes you think Charlie would let me? Do you not remember the fit he had when I just went to your house without telling him?" That had been quite a tantrum. I had spent the entire argument eyeing the phone, ready to call 911 if Charlie suddenly had a heart attack.

"I'll just ask Alice what a good weekend would be. We'll transfer in New York and go on to Jacksonville. Besides, Charlie already said yes," he said with one of those agonizingly beautiful crooked smiles of his.

"He did?" I asked suspiciously.

"He did," he responded. And then I completely forgot what I was doing. Because Edward's lips were on mine and all I could focus on was breathing in and out.

And so we had come to the airport, tickets ready. Charlie had informed Renee of the plans. Edward had kept me too busy with preparations to get around to it.

All of the Cullens had come to see us off. Charlie had said his goodbyes that morning before leaving for work. He had seemed very happy for someone who had a daughter with a tendency to disappear whenever left alone. I had attributed it to the fact that Carlisle, Edward, and I had actually signed a contract that said I wouldn't do anything I hadn't said I would. I was quite impressed; Charlie wasn't taking any more chances.

So we boarded our plane. The movie was terrible, but that didn't matter. Edward and I spent the entire time talking. I fell asleep at one point, and before I knew it, we had reached New York. And it was snowing. Hard.

So hard, that unfortunately, our plane to Jacksonville was cancelled.

Maybe I should've known something was up when this happened. Alice wasn't one to overlook something like this. And it seemed a bit strange that the Plaza had a vacancy when Edward called. He also called Renee to tell her our flight was cancelled. Strangely, she didn't ask to speak to me. I was too tired to care at that moment.

After a quiet taxi ride, we arrived at the hotel. Edward gave our names and we were escorted by a man to our room. Edward slipped him a tip and we were alone.

The room, thankfully, was not a suite. I'm fairly sure that Edward knew I'd be upset if it was. It was two small rooms, one had a bed with crisp white sheets and a blue comforter, a side table, and a set of drawers. The other had a blue couch and a TV with end tables. It was plain and elegant. The bathroom was connected to the first room, supplied with the normal array of hygienic supplies. In short, it was perfect for me. Maybe a bit too perfect, I realized later.

Despite my nap on the plane, I was tired. I fell thankfully onto the bed, reveling in the softness. The last thing I heard was Edward's quiet chuckle.

I awoke to a quiet darkness, Edward was sitting on the end of the bed, smiling down at me.

"Come on," he whispered, "I'm going to show you New York at night."

I dressed hurriedly, pulling on his and my favorite blue blouse, along with a pair of khakis. Looking out the window at the white-covered city and the big fat flakes lazily falling, I dug to the bottom of my bag, where I had packed my coat and a hat and gloves. I had thought I'd have to have them for my return to Forks. Pulling on my boots, I raced into the next room where Edward waited.

More alert now, I asked suspiciously, "This doesn't involve outrageous sums of money, does it?"

"I promise that I won't spend over seventy-five dollars, how's that?" he compromised.

I nodded my agreement and followed him out the door and into the elevator. The doorman gave us a jovial "Have a good night" as we left the hotel. It was beautiful. Snow covered every single surface, it was as if someone had painted the entire city white. And unlike the wet drippy or overly icy snow in Forks, this was fluffy and sparkled. My face must have been silly looking with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open, because Edward laughed.

Taking my hand, he led me around the corner, where he found a roasted nuts vendor. The smell was heavenly, sweet and strong. He bought a bag of honey roasted cashews. "Hold it in your hands," he instructed me, "It keeps your hands warm."

Besides that, they were also delicious. I resolved to find a way to make them myself. Though I doubted they would ever be as perfect as they were now.

"That leaves seventy-three dollars for the rest of the night," I reminded him.

He wasn't listening, he was already pulling me towards Central Park and the small line of carriages. Selecting a white carriage pulled by an impressive black mare, he helped me into the carriage and draped the velvet blankets over me. I was glad for it, the wind was bitterly cold. Handing the man a twenty, a ten, and a few ones, he asked for a quick ride around the park.

Again, I was startled by the overwhelming amount of white. Everywhere I looked it sparkled from the dim light of the streetlamps. The pond was frozen and a light dusting of snow covered it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, unwilling to break the calm quiet that had settled over the park.

"Oh, I've seen far more beautiful things. You, for one," he whispered back. I blushed heavily and shoved my face into his chest.

We left the carriage at the street corner. Edward hailed a cab, one pale, white finger pointed up as a flag.

"Rockefeller Center," Edward commanded.

I looked outside to see people everywhere even at this late hour. They scurried on the side walk, heads bent against the chilly wind.

By the time I turned to look back to Edward, he was handing the man a ten. "Twenty-nine," I stated. He snorted and dragged me along to the small assortment of shops surrounding the huge ice rink.

And then we passed them.

He wasn't…he _was._

"You do remember that I can't even stay up when walking, right?" I asked, panicked.

"Just hold on to me," he advised as we joined the line for skates. The wait was spent with me telling him that I wanted to leave. He refused. He handed the woman a ten and a five. She gave us our skates. I continued to complain even as he laced up my skates. And then he was carrying me towards the ice, and then we were on it.

And I was fine. I held onto him tightly, while he glided around and around in a circle. I wobbled a little and almost fell plenty of times, but it was fun.

Before I knew it, people were leaving to let the next group of people come out, I could hear them starting up the zamboni. But Edward was moving me towards the center of the rink.

I couldn't understand it, no one was coming out to tell us to move along. And then Edward dropped down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I will _always _love you. The last time I asked you this, I didn't have a ring, but now I do, so, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a small black box. Inside was a diamond ring set in pale white gold.

For a moment, I couldn't speak. Finally it all made sense, why Charlie seemed so upbeat, why Alice had missed the snow, why Renee hadn't seemed surprised by us staying in New York.

"Yes," I whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger.

And then there was a roar of applause from the crowd. They were drowned out by the beating of my heart as Edward's lips touched mine.

**A/N: **Pretty rough, but ever so romantic. I love New York in the winter.

I also apologize if some things seem a bit OOC.

I realized that this is my first time writing in Bella's POV, I don't think I did very well. I'll just stick to Edward.

Read and review please!


End file.
